In the Back of the Alley
by XORavenChanOX
Summary: Shizuo chased Izaya into a back alley way and has him pinned on the ground. Izaya just having fun with the position he's in and is playing with Shizuo with his body. Randomly wrote it since I have no internet at my house.   u  ;;


After a long weeks of chasing the information borker, Ikebukuro's monster has finally got him in his hands. The time of his catching was around mid-night in the far back of an alley-way. The monster had the little information borker pinned on the ground, while having the smaller man's back towards him and he himself over the small man. He had one of the borker's arms behind his back and used his other hand to hold his head to the ground to keep him on the ground. Although no matter how many times these two chase, fight, hate, or see each other, they never call themselves by their names. Izaya and Shizuo, the two most dangerous people in Ikebukuro.

The whole thing that was the most annoying thing to Shizuo right at this moment with having Izaya pinned on the ground and him on top of him, was the fact that Izaya looked liked he was enjoying in the position he was in. Izaya was making goaning noises and was moving his hips around to lean and press against Shizuo's body. Every body touch by the smaller male gave Shizuo the chills down his spine. He just wanted to back off as far as he could from the broker, but he needed him to be pinned down so he wouldn't run away again. Each touch by the borker made Shizuo's grips on him a little bit each tighter.

"Mmn..Shizu-chaaan, why are you always so roough?~" The borker asked while moving his hips around. The way Izaya asked a question, no, the way he said those words made Shizuo's eye twitch. He held Izaya down even more by leaning forward a bit over him. "Why don't you shut up huh?" Shizuo just gave him a angry look. "Hmmm? I don't think so. I got what I wanna do right now.." Izaya grinned. "What the fuck are you talking ab-" Shizuo was stopped in his tracks when he felt a pressure and movements around his crouch area. Shizuo had losen his grip when he found out which part of Izaya's body was touching him, his ass. "The fuck..."

Izaya just grinned more when Shizuo was losing on his grip and he had a chance to either run away or keep playing with the beast, Izaya wanted to keep playing. Izaya kept moving to hips to make his ass move against Shizuo's crouch up and down. Shizuo was around to jump off of the borker, but Izaya grabbed his hand. "H-hey, let go of me!" Shizuo yelled while pulling his hand back, but Izaya caught it once again then placed it on his hip. Shizuo just made a confused look on Izaya's action. "Hey Shizu-chan, let's fuck." Izaya finally spoke.

"Let's fuck." The words rang into Shizuo's head hard for a minute and it gave him the worst headache he has ever gotten. Just the thought of the two having sex made him gag on his own breath, to him it felt like his heart stopped beating for that minute, the sick thought and the sick words the borker had to say out of the blue. The monster was just forzen in his place by the shock that the borker said to him. Izaya seeing Shizuo in this state made him grin even more and went to this game farther, with the hand Izaya made Shizuo place on his hip, he started to stroke the hand with his thump. The sudden movement from the smaller male gave Shizuo shivers down his spine once more.

Izaya kept hold of Shizuo's hand while he started to move his body forward and backward onto Shizuo's crouch area. Each hit made Shizuo let out groans and small huffs of air. If it weren't for Izaya for doing all the movements, it would of seem like Shizuo would be dry-humping him. "Mnn..~ Come on Shizu-chan, let's fuck right here. I can feel your cock hardening you know~" Izaya joked around with the monster. "Ugh.." Shizuo couldn't help but feel his cheeks getting hot. The way Izaya was rubbing his ass around his crouch, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling, even though it was the person he hated the most. This was something that Shizuo has never felt or knew he could feel before.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit! How the fuck did it become like this? I caught the flea in my hands finally and now he's acting like a horny dog? And now I'm getting excited over it? What the fuck is wrong with me?_ Shizuo thought while Izaya kept going on with his movements and moved his other hand onto the free side of his hip. Izaya made his speed much faster when he first started to do his movements and started to laugh a bit. Shizuo looked over to the back of his head and gave him a confused look. "Hahaha! Shizu-chan must be a virgin since I'm basically doing all the hard work~" Izaya said into his laughter. With that comment, Shizuo gripped onto Izaya's hips hard enough to make the smaller man to stop his movements. "Mnnh!" Izaya turned his head to look over to Shizuo. "...What is it Shizu-chan..?~"


End file.
